This invention relates to a dielectric structure and, more particularly, to a composite dielectric and a printed-circuit use substrate utilizing the same.
The substrate for use in the printed circuits with the dielectric structure of this kind utilized should find its utility when employed in high frequency parts of communication equipments and the like.